Tamaran's Fate
by StarfireRox23
Summary: THis is PG-13 for gorey things and some swearing. SFxR and a little BBxR. Please RxR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and I'll never will. The only things I own are the bad guys and my OCs.  
  
* * *  
  
Titans Tower, Cyborg and Beast Boy are playing Tekken 4 (I love that game!), Raven's meditating, Starfire is nowhere to be found, and Robin obviously is searching for her.  
  
'God where is she?' Robin thought as he leaned to the wall to rest. Out of nowhere, Starfire zoomed past Robin like some murderer was after her. "Hello Robin! I must go somewhere and do not follow me!" Starfire called as she zipped to the next hall. "Wait! Star!" Robin shouted as he ran after her. "Where you going?" Starfire turned to the left that led to the tower's exit and flew toward the sky. Robin stopped to regain his breath, quickly recovered and he was ready to call Starfire's name again but he noticed a lone sheet of paper on the shore. Robin walked to it and looked at it that seemed to be a note. He read and became wide-eyed, swore under his breath and ran inside.  
  
Next Chapter.  
  
Sorry that was a little short, but I'm too lazy to write further. Stay tuned when Robin tells the other Titans about the note and an embarrassing moment. This is StarfireRox23 signing off. 


	2. Chapter 1

YAY! Thanks for the reviews! FYI, I've been a long time reviewer and here I am writing my fics I wanted to post for so long ^^! So without further ado, Chapter 1!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and I'll never will. The only things I own are the bad guys and my OCs.  
* * *  
  
"Titans!" Robin cried when he met the other four in the lounge. "What's up?" Beast Boy answered carelessly while his eyes are 3 centimeters away from the screen as well as Cyborg. "Com'on guys can you lay off the video games for one second?!" Robin screamed. Cyborg and Beast Boy were still glued to the TV trying to beat each other's scores. While they weren't looking, Robin disconnected the TV. "HEY!!" Beast Boy and Cyborg screamed as Raven gave a sigh of happiness. "Oh thank God!" Raven whispered. "Just listen!" Robin said as he read the note:  
  
Dear Starfire,  
  
The guys and I need your help! Turns out there is a new evil on Tamaran! They call themselves the Yippu Brothers. We're doing the best we could to defeat them but they are just too powerful with the number of soldiers we have. Please, revive the Onigumi!  
  
Sincerely,  
Jadefire  
  
"Jadefire?" Raven began emotionlessly. "Isn't that Star's friend with the sword at the Christmas party?" "Yeah," Beast Boy replied with a smile. "That was really funny what happened to Robin on that day!" then Beast Boy and Cyborg howled with laughter. "Please don't mention that." Robin said and put himself in a fettle position on the floor.  
  
Flashback  
  
A girl with long black hair, same height as Starfire, with baby blue eyes, clad with a black Japanese outfit, and a sword as big as a forest tree weighing 98 million pounds is sitting on the couch. "Hi," she said with a smile. "Name's Jadefire and Star, WHEN did you get yourself a boyfriend?" Under the mistletoe, Starfire and Robin were in a perfect lip lock. Starfire released the lock and screamed, "Robin is not my boyfriend he is a teammate!"  
  
"Uh, huh, sure Star, sure."  
  
"It is TRUE! At Earth, such a thing is a custom at this time of year!"  
  
"Sure it is," Jade said with a devilish grin. "Who doesn't kiss in front of everyone and make a complete clorbag of herself? I know I do." And started to ball up her hands and make kissing noises while spinning in circles while screaming 'I love Robin!' "Why you!" Robin screamed as he took out his bo and jumped right at Jadefire. "Robin NO!" Starfire screamed but too late, Jade picked up her sword and a flash filled the room. Jade jumped behind Robin, put away her sword, and gave out a triumphant grin. Robin just stood there and his pants just withered away while back of his underwear had a capital 'J'. "OMG! Is that teddy bear underwear?!" Cyborg and Beast Boy screamed and laughed themselves to the floor. 'Oh my,' Star thought then she blushed. 'I had no idea Robin wore teddy bear underwear.' She next looked at the Jade who found the Polaroid camera and started taking pictures of Robin's underwear. "YOU!" Star screamed then she punched Jade's jaw so bad that she almost shattered it.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Why would Starfire just leave like that?" Cyborg asked. "I mean she always brings us when there's problems." "Yeah," Robin began snapping right back up from the floor. "but who the hell is the Onigumi and who are the 'guys'?"  
  
"Dunno, maybe the fight was personal."  
  
"Let's go to the spaceship and follow her anyway to see she alright; Teen Titans, GO!"  
  
Next Chapter.  
  
Okay, that felt a little long for me 'cause I'm typing away while my grandparents always ask for work around the house when Mom's away. I don't even know is the Titans even have a spaceship, the outfit the Jadefire was wearing was Boton's Grim Reaper suit from YYH but it's black. Anyway, Chapter 3 will be up in the weekend; this is StarfireRox23 signing off! 


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry dudes got mixed up between chapters. Thanks for the reviews you guys make me so happy. I'll give $20 for each person who gives me a review but alas, my mom will kill me (She's a little financial sometimes). The reason is, I HATE RELIGION CLASS! Especially on Saturdays at 8:30 A.M. I CAN'T GET ANYTHING DONE! Honestly, I just found out that Starfire's real name is Koriand'r (I never read the DC comics 'till now) and this chapter was supposed to be released on Friday but my grandparents needed help on the Christmas tree(although I set it up by my lonesome no help from Grandpa, Grandma, or my sister ( ). Ahem, anyway um, here's Chapter 2.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the DC comics and I'll never will. The only things I own are the bad guys and my OCs.  
* * *  
  
"We're almost there to Tamaran," Raven said when she heard the radar's beeps. "I hope Star's okay," Beast Boy began. "Hey how long we've in here?"  
  
"Only 16 hours."  
  
"How'd we get here so quick?"  
  
"Well turns out Tamaran is near the solar system and since their technology is so complex Voyager II couldn't get any images." "Wow!" Cyborg said with awe. "Wait, if Voyager II couldn't get any images, how the heck we know where to find it?!" "I'm physic Dumbass." Raven replied. "Oh."  
  
"Hey, I think we're here." Beast Boy said when he saw a greenish planet that looked like the size of Jupiter (thank God I paid attention to Astronomy today!) The spacecraft was a bright orange (like the T-Sub) and was shaped like ships from NASA and somewhere near the engine had big letters that say, 'BEAST BOY RULZ (!!' Inside the ship looked like the exact replica of the base from Star Trek. The ship got closer to the atmosphere and green atmosphere turned to a grayish smoke and from their distance they could see tiny mushroom clouds. "Land to that mountain." Robin ordered. "Roger." The other three Titans answered and Raven steered the ship to the nearest mountain.  
  
After the landing, the door slammed open and they slowly walked out as they kept their guard for any surprises. "YEEEEEEEAAAA!!!" someone cried in a psychopathic tone as he strike Raven with a midnight blue starbolt which Raven hastily escaped from the blast then the figure went behind Raven with intense speed and slammed her face making her cough up spit. The figure was a red haired boy with midnight blue eyes, with a dead serious expression, same height as Robin, and clad with army camoflauge. "Who are you? Are you allies of the enemy?" he asked. "Relax," Robin began. "We're the Teen Titans from Earth." "Teen Titans from Earth," the boy repeated after his expression softens. "yes, you must be group that Kory was talking about." "Who the fuck is Kory?" Cyborg asked. 'I bet she's hot.' He thought then drooled. "The one you call Starfire, her real name is Koriand'r but everyone calls her Kory." "Meep." Cyborg squeaked as he flushed sheepishly. "Kory? Weird!" Beast Boy cried. "I had no idea Star had a real name." Robin responded as he put away his bo. "Come," the red-haired boy beckoned. "I will take you to Starfire." "Wait," Robin began when he touched the boy's shoulder. "what's your name?" "My name is Graystar."  
  
They pretty much walked into town due to Graystar's precautions (I don't blame him). They got into town, tired, cold, sweaty, hungry, and smelly. The town was like a graveyard; there were bodies all over the place, some of them had disembodied arms, legs and heads, and bloodshed splattered head to toe on the buildings, but I have to say there's mostly bloodshed. "Boy," Beast Boy said solemnly. "no wonder Star left this dump." "It's not a dump," Graystar spat. "the enemy did it."  
  
"You mean the Yippu Brothers?"  
  
"YES!" he hissed as they came across a manhole. Graystar opened the hole and jumped down and the way he was falling it looks like the hole goes all the way to China. The Titans heard a loud thump from the bottom. "Com'on," Graystar echoed. "we're almost there." The Titans jumped down and everyone landed gracefully except Cyborg 'cause he landed on his head. "Ow." he moaned as the others walked toward the darkness. "Wait for me!" Cyborg cried as he got back on is feet and ran toward the others. Graystar lit a midnight blue starbolt and continued walking. They finally reached an iron door with a little slide on the top. Graystar knocked on the door 3 times that was so loud the Titans had I-bet-this-sound-can-be-heard-miles look. The slide immediately opened revealing a pair of jade eyes. "Password?" it asked in a familiar tone but at the same time coldly. "Koriand'r." Graystar replied. "Sheesh," Beast Boy began. "is Star famous around here?" "She's royalty so yes she is famous."  
  
"Great she's royalty too?"  
  
"YES! She's in the princess level." the slide quickly shut and the door swiftly opened. "STAR?!" the Titans screamed. "Star, what are you wearing?" Star is wearing her usually mini but it's in army camoflauge in addition of a sweatband. She had a wide-eyed expression the moment she caught sight of Robin. "You should not be here." She said coldly. "What?" Robin responded with disbelief. He came all the way to Tamaran to help Starfire with this battle and she's trying to get rid of him? This will be interesting.  
  
"You must leave Tamaran now!"  
  
"No way Star, I'm here to help!" "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Robin has a crush on Starfire!" Graystar cried in a babyish tone. Robin beats the living shit out of him then gets up from his position, leaving Graystar knocked out anime style. "No, you must leave before they come!" Star continued.  
"You mean the Yippu Brothers?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No matter how tough they are," Cyborg began. "they're no match against the Teen Titans!" "Yeah, we can take 'em!" Beast Boy yelped. "How would you know?" Star asked still in a cold tone. "You have never fought them the way I did, in fact, someone just lost both of his arms when I got here." "Kory!!!!" someone cried as he ran to her. "What is it?" she replied. "It's * pant * the * pant * Yippu Brothers and this time they got swords!" Oh no!" Starfire shrieked. "JADEFIRE, SILVERWING, BLAZESTAR, DARKWING, CRIMSONKAI, AND BLUEWING THEY ARE HERE; LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
In an instant, 6 more fighters flew out the door and all 7 of them (including Starfire) and up the manhole meeting gray smoke as the other Titans followed leaving Graystar there. The person dragged Graystar inside. The Titans got out of the manhole watching the other 5 flew toward 7 shining dots while Jadefire and Bluewing stayed behind. Jadefire has her sword and her outfit is the same thing except it's army camoflauge (in short, all my OCs are wearing army camoflauge end of story); Silverwing has short brown hair with ice blue eyes; Blazestar has light blonde hair that reached to his shoulders with exotic green eyes filled with courage; Darkwing has short spiky hair with dark eyes filled with sensitivity; Crimsonkai has dirty blonde hair with purple eyes with an expression filled with wisdom; and last but not least, Bluewing. He had long black hair tied in a ponytail Japanese style with gray eyes.  
  
The Yippu Brothers made the first move with great speed. Starfire's side moved with great speed as well. They were so fast you can't even see them so it's hard to know who's winning. "Whoa that's fast!" Robin cried as he turned to Jadefire and Bluewing. "How can you even see them this damn fast?" "Easy," Bluewing began. "you just-" "Don't blink!" Jadefire exclaimed. There was a loud scream that can be heard for miles. Starfire has just been stabbed in her right arm while one of them called, "Retreat!" and flew off as well as the others. 'Weird," Robin thought. 'Why would they retreat like that? I'll worry about that later the only thing I need to worry about is Starfire.'  
  
Starfire has her left arm around Darkwing's shoulder as he and the others flew to the ground. "Star!" Robin cried as he ran to her. "Are you alright?" "Yes I am fine see look." Star exclaimed as Darkwing handed her to Robin. She formed a starbolt then yelped in pain in an attempt to do it, then laughed sheepishly. "Kory!" a soldier cried. "We found survivors!" "Bring them in." she replied. The soldier gave out a nod and pulled a cart containing ten, badly injured women and children down the manhole.  
  
"Raven, heal Star!" Robin ordered. "Robin you should stay away from Tamaran I do not to see you killed." Star said beginning to tear. Robin brushed away her tears with his thumb and said with a smile, "And I don't want to see you get killed." That comment made Star turn away from Robin trying to hide her blush and hoping he doesn't notice. 'God she's cute when she blushes,' Robin thought. 'wait, what I am I saying, I mean, what I am I thinking?' Raven levitated to Starfire, lifted the injured alien's arm and already she began to heal it with light blue energy. 'Why do I always blush every time I am around him?' Star thought as Raven healed her arm. 'I need to talk about this to somebody because I am confused.'  
  
Starfire's arm stopped glowing and Raven stepped aside to give the red hair girl some space. Star smiled and said, "Alright, you can stay here but you all have to help. Cyborg, you repair the spacecrafts in the War Room-" "Oh yeah!" he cried in delight. "Raven, you heal the survivors in the Hospital Wing, Beast Boy, you have Kitchen Duty in the Kitchen Wing-" "Wait," Cyborg began. "Why does Beast Boy have Kitchen Duty? His tofu will kill everyone!" "Hey, hey, hey," Beast Boy began as he glared at Cyborg. "My tofu is the best there is!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Raven screamed. "With your constant fighting I'm sure this is going to be this planet's downfall!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"The reason why I am putting Beast Boy in charge of the kitchen is that they are. How do you say it?"  
  
"Vegetarians?" Beast Boy answered. "Yes! That is it! As I was saying; Robin, you come with me; move out!" and the other Titans went to their shifts and Starfire and Robin walked inside the base.  
  
Next Chapter.  
  
Wow! That was fun! Chapter 3 won't be up and running 'till Tuesday. I might give you sneak previews for the sequel! This is StarfireRox23 signing off! 


	4. Chapter 3

.:runs upstairs falls flat on her face, regains posture and sits in her chair in front of the computer:. I swear to God you guys rock! .: Throws $20 to everyone who reviewed her:. Sheesh I had writers block trying to think up of a sequel to this story is finally here! Unfortunately I won't be showing it 'till the final chapter. I'm sorry that this was up three days late. I just got flamed and it shook me up a bit. Was I really that off? Was I really that boring a bit? Also I had some trouble with some authors so it took me longer than I thought to set up the apology and chapter. Um here's Chapter 3, if you need me I'll be in mourning * sniff * listening to Linikin Park's Numb * sniff *.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the DC comics and I'll never will. The only things I own are the bad guys and my OCs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Star and Robin entered a room that the sign said REC. ROOM and they entered in another room that said DESTRUCTION ROOM ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK. "Do not worry Robin," Star answered cheerfully. "my friends like to joke around so that sign is not true." "'Kay." Star opened the door and she freaked out of what she saw. "Oh my!" she squeaked. "This is worst than Titans' Tower, do you guys clean here often?" Robin asked with his eyes the size as sausages. "I do not understand, this room was clean when I got here." Star said with confusion. Robin was right, the room WAS worst than Titans' Tower. There were bottles of beer dripping on the floor, some broken bottles, somebody's dirty underpants is hanging on the doorknob, flies flying over the decayed food, surrounded by blue mold, and Starfire shrieked when some mold from the ceiling fell on her hair. "Get it off! Get it off!" she cried as she tried to get it off. "Here." Robin said when he got it off her. "Thank you." Star said in a calm voice.  
  
"No problem." Then smiled. 'Do not blush, do not blush, do not blush.' Star thought as she tried to hold back a crimson. "Hello Kory!" a boy with blonde hair and seething red eyes. "What's the plan?" "I am still working on one." Star replied. "I prefer you call me Starfire at the moment." "Hey I don't mind people calling you Kory." Robin answered. "Alright, Robin this is Moonkai, Moonkai this is Robin." "Yo!" Moonkai said patting Robin's back. "Do you have a plan?" "No I wish." He replied dourly.  
  
"Shit." "Anyway," Star continued. "This is Darkwing, Blazestar, Silverwing, Crimsonkai, and Bluewing." "Don't worry," Darkwing began. "We already introduced ourselves to the others." "Hey!" Silverwing cried. "You're the guy who kissed Starfire and wear teddy bear underwear!" "Shhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jadefire hissed. "Did you get any action?" Silverwing continued. "SILVERWING!" Star screamed. "Robin and I are not a couple!!" Blazestar and Darkwing howled with laughter. "So," Robin began. "You guys must be the Onigumi." "Yep!" Crimsonkai said with a grin. "Star's our new leader when we found out that Blackfire got arrested."  
  
"Say Star they went for your right arm right?" Blazestar began. "Maybe we can use the new starbolt weapons and our nightmare is OVER!" "No way Blaze," Silverwing began in a serious tone. "don't forget, Star has a strict policy for using foreign weapons; and what the hell are we going to use Star's arm for?!?!"  
  
"Dunno, just felt like saying that." and snickered. 'Oh crap I'm so dead.' Jadefire thought. "Oh yeah," Silverwing continued. "remember that moment from Jade's visit from Earth? I wonder which guy is that who hit?" and looked at Robin with an idiotic expression while he looked at him with a confused look. Bluewing gritted his teeth and gave out a seething expression like he what Silverwing meant.  
  
Flashback  
  
Robin, Starfire, and Jadefire aimlessly looked around the gym. Jadefire, who had a huge bruise on her left cheek from that incident in the lounge caught sight of Cyborg's weights. "Say Star," she began with her tone numb. "is your friend Cyborg the only person who can lift these weights?" "Yes he is," Star replied. "I tried lifting them myself but no prevail." Jadefire gave out a nod, gently put her sword to the ground, and carefully observed the weights.  
  
"Robin," Star began. "what do you want to do while Jadefire is observing Cyborg's weights?" "I don't know." Robin replied then pondered. "Wanna spar?" "Okay." Robin put himself in his Kun Fu fighting position as Starfire's hands began to glow green. "Give it all you got Star!" Robin cried when he quickly took out his bo. Star charged right at him as her eyes turned into a shade of green. Her fist was 3 centimeters away from the Boy Wonder's face but then he grabbed the Tamareanian girl's arm and lifted her from the ground and began to perform a shoulder throw. But with Star's flying abilities she and Robin crashed into the wall after Robin threw her behind his shoulder.  
  
They fell to the floor; Jadefire turned around and began, "Hey Star! You're friend Cyborg needs some muscle improvement and-" and that's when she saw Robin lying on top of Star. Robin's nose was barley brushing with Starfire's and they both blushed a brick red. Robin sat up and without thinking; Robin swiftly began tickling her making her laugh furiously. ".No, haha, stop! Robin! HAHAHA!" Star begged between her wheezing. This went on for a whole minute then Robin went slowly near her face and slowly closed his eyes. Starfire knew what was coming and she closed her eyes too. They were only two inches away for they're lips to meet but then Robin just remembered that Jadefire was still there and withdrew the prepared kiss. There Jadefire stood, aghast from Robin's actions, her expression looked like somebody just whipped her for the first time of her life. "Nothing happened!" Robin said immediately then quickly got off of Starfire who then got up with a sheepish expression. Jadefire's expression soften and said with a smile, "The things that Beast Boy said are true Robin, you utterly love Starfire." Picked up her sword and walked out of the room like nothing happened. Starfire blushed at Jadefire's last comment and Robin scowled at Jadefire, stormed out of the room looking for Beast Boy, and Star gave out a bummed out sigh.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"YOU SICK PERVE!!" Robin screamed and began to beat the living shit out of Silverwing. "Robin stop!" Star cried as she tried to get Robin off of Silverwing. "Okay back to the topic!" Jo yelled and thrashed her sword to the ground that made a loud noise that might have been really loud for dogs. "I mean, we got the new starbolt weapons so we might stand a chance." she said calmly. "Well we wouldn't be so bad if we haven't impeached Blackfire." Moonkai murmured. "ARE YOU INSANE?!?!?!" Star screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I am not insane," Moonkai replied. "I mean, honestly, we're not getting anywhere with your plans so I think we were better off with Blackfire who is and still the better fighter."  
  
"That is the most DUMBEST thing that I ever heard! Blackfire's plans will end so many lives!"  
  
"You got a problem with that?"  
  
"Yes I do! We have already lost many of our people from the last time the Gordainians' attack!"  
  
"Easy, easy!" Robin cried in order to break up the fight. "Oh please!" Moonkai wailed. "Everyone knows you stand up for Kory because you love her!" Robin blushed right away from the 'you love her'. He felt so dirty for denying his love for Starfire although he doesn't want the Titans and the Onigumi mocking the two 24/7. "I don't love her!" Robin cried.  
  
"Yes you do!" Moonkai said in a babyish tone.  
  
"No I don't!" Robin stammered.  
  
"Say all you want Robin but Kory, if it wasn't for him, you would've been arrested by now, eating shit all day long, and looking at the moonlight in pain and misery." That statement made a spark in Star's fist and she growled, "Take. that. back."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Take it back!" she barked as her eyes turned cold green as well as her fists. "Better do what she says Moonkai," Darkwing whispered in his ear. "the last thing we want is to mess with a superior Tamareanian." Crimsonkai whispered. "I don't care!" Moonkai replied. "Blackfire would've made a better job than this amateur!"  
  
Meanwhile at the ship room, Raven and Beast Boy walked inside looking exhausted. "Hey," Beast Boy breathed out. "Hey," Raven replied.  
  
"How was everything at the Hospital Wing?"  
  
"Okay, yours?"  
  
"Pretty good, they seemed to like my cooking."  
  
"Aw man!" Cyborg moaned as he popped out under a spaceship. He looked like he barely escaped from Hell. "No one likes your tofu! I wouldn't eat even it was the last substance on Earth!" "Don't you mean Tamaran?" Graystar said when he popped out of another spaceship. He looked not too bad. "How many ships left?" he breathed out after he brushed his hair back. "I think that's all of them." Cyborg replied. Raven began sniffing something that no one was able to seem to sense. "Hey," she began. "something is burning." The rest joined in sniffing. "HOLY SHIT!" Cyborg screamed. "I LEFT THE ENGINE ON!!!!!!" "YOU WHAT!?!?!" everyone screamed and Cyborg ran to the burning ship.  
  
Moonkai's hair became spikier and his eyes looked like blood. "Oh a fight you are looking for correct?" Star asked as she drew her starbolt out.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Well then," Star said coldly as her starbolts grew. "try me." Moonkai and Star were ready to make the first move until.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!  
  
"What the?" Crimsonkai yelped. "It came from the ship room!" Darkwing cried and ran to the kitchen. Starfire lowered her starbolts and ran with Darkwing as well as the others. The kitchen was a short cut to the ship room and they can hear the screams of Raven, Beast Boy, and Graystar getting nearer. Star opened the door and she screamed, "What in the name of Tamaran happen HERE?!?!" The space room was like a war zone. Half the ships were burned and smoke from all directions is making everyone tear like crazy. "Somebody get water!" Crimsonkai screamed. "You idiot!" Graystar screamed as he gave a nice hard punch at Cyborg's stomach. "I could've sworn I've shut the engine." "Did you double check? This isn't Earthling spacecraft you know?" "Hey!" Raven called out. "Help me out with some people here!" two soldiers started screaming something in Tamaraneanian directly at Cyborg. "HEY!" someone screamed. "The stove's gone out!" "Shit." Graystar murmured.  
  
"YOU CLORBAG!!" Jadefire screamed and slapped Cyborg in the face leaving a huge handprint across his face. "HOW THE HECK ARE WE GOING TO WIN THIS WAR IF YOU KEEP WRECKING EVERYING?!" "HEY STARFIRE," Crimsonkai screamed. " How are we going to fix the stove?!?!" "Relax!" Star replied. "I will fix it!" "Put out that fire!" Bluewing screamed. Soldiers from all directions ran with water buckets in and out of the doors. Robin followed Starfire to the kitchen as well as Moonkai. "This does not seem hard," Star said cheerfully. "I will pull this and-" and BB's tofu splattered all over Star's face. "Like I said," Star said still in a cheerful tone while tofu dripped off from her face. "Great," Moonkai grunted. "I'll be eating crap for the next two weeks." "Moonkai," Starfire began coldly. "I know you are angry but I learned this at my stay at Earth, I am not entirely sure what this means yet but I am sure you will know that. YOU ARE A FREAKIN' ASSWHOLE!!!" "Oooh! Good one Star!" Robin said as Moonkai stormed out of the room.  
  
Next Chapter.  
  
Okay, that saying that Star said, 'I am not entirely sure what this means yet but I am sure you will know that' that was a quote from Sunshine10's Hopelessly Devoted. Anyway, Chapter 4 won't be up 'till Christmas Weekend so see you next week! This is StarfireRox23 signing off! 


	5. Chapter 4

Hiya! Me again! OMG I can't believe how many reviews I got (even though there's only 10)! It took me so long to update earlier but you don't want to hear it but I want to talk about it anyway; I went to my mom's friend's house to celebrate Hanukah on Sunday, my friends won't stop nagging me to change the third chapter on my other story, and I have been obviously busy all Christmas Weekend to get my family some gifts (believe me, I've been flat broke after I got my sis a present), and this chappy has a few POVs. Take note, I'm not that familiar with Star's past but I did see pictures of her in the 80s' and I can't believe the fact that she looks bimbo along with the other Titans. Anywho, here's Chapter 4.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the DC comics and I'll never will. The only things I own are the bad guys and my OCs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Everyone in the base at gruel and pissed beyond belief at Cyborg for blowing up the stove and half the spaceships in the base (and it's amazing the sewage didn't blow), and Moonkai was nowhere to be found.  
  
Bluewing's POV  
  
I sat with Robin at the lounge for a break (although everyone is too friggin' lazy to do anything anymore) and I asked him, "Robin, do you really love Starfire?" Robin blushed at my last word. "N-n-no I don't." he replied. He maybe scared to tell me after all those perverted remarks from Silverwing and the others. I looked away from him and looked down dourly at the floor. "Why do you?" Robin asked when his blush and stammer disappear. I sweat dropped nervously, I was afraid to answer it, normally I'm not afraid to answer that kind of question so why I am I scared now?  
  
Robin's POV  
  
'What the fuck is he nervous about?' I thought when a saw a drop of sweat from his brow fall gracefully to the floor. 'Don't tell me he's shy.' A few seconds later I asked him if he's okay. That's when he stood from his position, screamed, and his knees met the ground in front of me. "I can't take it any more!" he screamed. "Look Robin," Bluewing began. "I love Starfire as much as you and I would've proposed to her by now but alas, I am Gordainian, and Starfire never forgave my people on the Gordainian Attack." I couldn't believe my ears he loved Star too. Great I got a rival now.  
  
End POV  
  
"Hello Robin and Bluewing!" Star said cheerfully as she walked in from nowhere. Neither of them said hi back. Instead they blushed in 3 different red colors. "Is there something wrong?" Star asked innocently. Robin and Bluewing stared at her figure. Her fiery red hair, her beautiful jade eyes, and her curves. But mostly they just looked at her legs. Her cute, thin legs. "Hi!" they said quickly after the snapped out of their trance. "Graystar is already fixing the stove." Star said. "And Silverwing and Darkwing are fixing the spacecrafts." She added. "Great," Bluewing began. "Moonkai is going to be pissed-off at Cyborg if that stove is not done. Speaking of him where is he?" "I do not know," Star replied as her eyes turned icy. "I have not seen him since we fought in the Destruction Room, have you seen him Robin?" "Nope." He replied.  
  
"Any idea when we're going to attack?" Bluewing asked.  
  
"After we test the starbolt weapons and when we find the Yippu Brother's location." Star replied.  
  
"I thought you weren't using the weapons."  
  
"I wasn't but Jadefire insisted me of using them. I must go to the kitchen to settle Graystar before he beats Cyborg to death I will see you all soon!" "Bye!" Robin and Bluewing said quickly as Starfire walked out of the door. "I don't love Starfire." Robin said immediately trying to convince Bluewing earlier. "Why does everyone think that?" "It's obvious," Bluewing responded. "you want to be with her, you always help her in any way, you blush at her name, and Jadefire told me about that 'No one could ever take your place' comment so what more do you need? I try to be quiet about my love life."  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"At my planet, I am known as the Shingawa in Gordainian it means a fighter without emotion so in English, I am known as the Emotionless Fighter." (A/N: I have no idea what the Gordainian language is so I'm just guessing so don't hurt me)  
  
Robin's POV  
  
That bastard! How can he ever judge me like that? He doesn't know what I do with Starfire.or does he? I don't know anymore. "Star's my girl." I blurted at Bluewing's face. Shit did I just say that? I'm dead.  
  
End POV  
  
"You know you gotta admit, any guy could fall for a hot chick like Star." Cyborg said when he burst the door open. "Busted." Bluewing said under his breath. "How will you know then?" Robin asked. "You're gay." "WHY DOES EVERYBODY THINK I'M GAY?!!? SOMEONE GIVE ME A SIGN!" Cyborg screamed and Bluewing shot him with a gray starbolt on the stomach. "You said you needed a sign so I gave you one." Bluewing replied with a smile as Robin's gave a anime style shocked expression. "So you do love Star huh?" Cyborg grunted as he slowing got up. "Cyborg!" Robin moaned and slapped his forehead. "What I do this time?" Cyborg asked.  
  
Bluewing's POV  
  
Robin is so stupid and dead. He's too chicken to confess his love to Starfire so that doesn't label her his girl. "You're going to tell Starfire that I-" I cut Robin off when I gave a nice punch in the stomach. "OH GOD!" he yelped and I gave a triuphant grin. "What is going on here?" Raven demanded emotionless, as she'll ever be. Before I knew it Robin quickly got up and punched my jaw, which really didn't hurt that much as I thought it would be. And Starfire said he's stronger than other Earthlings.  
  
Robin's POV  
  
'God is this guy made out of lead?' I asked myself as Bluewing gave me a cold grin. "Hey break it up!" Cyborg yelled and I saw Beast Boy running in. "A fight you are looking for eh?" he asked grimly. "You started this dumbass." I spat back and he gave me another punch in the stomach HARD and I bounced across the room. I was down but I'm a born fighter. I barely regained my posture and I quickly threw 5 of my birdarangs at the same time at my psycho opponent as he flew directly at me with great speed. Until my birdarangs reached Bluewing, they already went off and he popped out of the smoke unharmed. Again I've been hit in the stomach and I think I might've seen my blood gushing out of me. I went flying across the room until I hit some metal crates and I hit the wall.  
  
My sight was growing black but I can still see Bluewing clenching two starbolts a few inches in front of my face. My sight grew darker and darker but I was still conscious enough to think of one final thought:  
  
'I wish I told her sooner.'  
  
And my sight went completely black.  
  
End POV  
  
"Hey!" Beast Boy cried out as he transformed into a rhino. "Robin's our friend too!" Cyborg yelled as his right hand turned into his sonic cannon, which is ready to fire. BB charged right at Bluewing and Bluewing gave out an expression that the KKK will usually give; a cold smile. Bluewing flew to the air making Beast Boy crashing through the wall. "WHOA!" Bluewing cried as he dodged a blue laser that came from Cyborg. Bluewing threw some starbolts, mimicking the same actions as Blackfire did (in the Sisters episode). Cyborg ran away to dodge all the starbolts as Raven chanted, "Azarath, Netrion, ZINTHOS!!" making a hawk claw to grapple the grayed-eyed Gordainian. Bluewing quickly broke out of the claw and threw a few starbolts at Raven who easily dodged them and that last starbolt missed Raven on purpose. It made a quick turn and blew off Cyborg's sonic cannon/ arm. "MY ARM!" the one arm less robot screamed. BB turned into a pterodactyl and assaulted Bluewing by the head thrashing him to the wall. The cold-eyed Gordainian sparked a starbolt at Beast Boy, which hit him while he was off guard, and then it bounced to Raven, who was helpless and seriously wide-eyed. 'I hope this works.' She prayed and she chanted, "Azarath, Netrion ZINTHOS!!!!!!!" she screamed, making the metal crates near Robin's helpless body fly directly to Bluewing who quickly dodged it.  
  
"What is going on here?" Starfire demanded as she walked into the room. This time she's REALLY loaded. Her arms were equipped with iron guns that she barely held, and a bazooka that was as big as Homer Simpson, hanging behind her back. "Starfire look out!" Cyborg cried. "It's too late," Raven screamed. "I can't take it back!" The crates headed directly to Starfire, she could easily dodge it if she didn't have all those guns. "STARFIRE!!!!" Bluewing screamed as he flew at the crates direction and saved Starfire just in time as the crates crashed into the wall.  
  
"All you okay Starfire?" Bluewing asked with so much worry his hands were sweaty and shaky. "Yes I am fine but what was going on here?" Star replied failing to notice Bluewing's hands as she looked at the mess. Where the crates used to be, she saw a lone green-gloved hand barely sticking out. She had a sick feeling at the pit of her stomach; she knew that glove looked familiar until it just hit her. "ROBIN!!" she screamed. She quickly took off her guns and ran toward his injured body. She gently held Robin and went totally sick when she saw all the bumps and bruises all over his body. "Robin wake up!" she cried. "Oh please Robin! Cyborg what happen?" "Dunno," he replied. "when I got here, Bluewing attacked Robin and Robin fought in self-defense and we all started fighting."  
  
"Is this true Bluewing?" Starfire asked with terror in her voice and in her eyes.  
  
Bluewing's POV  
  
God I hate it when she gives out that expression. Honestly she looks so innocent and cute.. And hot... What I am I thinking? "Yes," I whispered quickly. It's amazing how she can be able to hear this. "I will talk to you later." Starfire said in her cold tone. God that tone scars the living shit out of me ALL the time.  
  
End POV  
  
Starfire looked at Robin's banged up body with worry and anger. She knew that Bluewing's strength could easily knockout 20 people at once. 'Oh please do not die.' Star thought as she swelled tears of worry. She touched his pulse and her eyes widened and gave out a small-overjoyed smile. "He still has a pulse!" Star cried. "Raven can you heal Robin?" Raven levitated to Star, she took Robin from Star's arms, and carefully observed him. "With wounds like these this might take a while to heal."  
  
"Will he still be okay?"  
  
"Yeah he will." She replied and she left the room with Robin. BB limped out of the room with grunts and moans. "Cyborg," Star began in an odd tone. "may you please leave the room as I wish to speak to Bluewing in private?" "Uhh, okay?" he replied as he picked up his arm and gave a you- are-so-dead expression to Bluewing. Now only Starfire and Bluewing are left. Star slowly walked toward Bluewing with her eyes burning with anger with a seething expression as Bluewing stood, headstrong like he's awaiting the Electric Chair.  
  
"Why?" Star asked angrily. "Why did you hurt Robin?" Of course Bluewing couldn't immediately answer, he can't just say that he wants to eliminate Robin to win her heart and even if he wanted to she would've beat the crap out of him and send him all the way the pits of Hell. "Well?" she asked with a louder tone. "I'm sorry," Bluewing said nervously. "I injured Robin because. because." there was a long pause after that. Starfire clenched a spine-chilling starbolt, ready to send Bluewing to oblivion but that was interrupted when a loud boom shook the whole base.  
  
"Koriand'r!" a soldier screamed. "It's time, they're at the tower!" Star swore something in Tamareanian under her breath as Bluewing ran to the exit. Although he was stopped when Starfire grabbed him by the shoulder. "Call all the active members of the Onigumi to prepare for battle." Star responded. The soldier nodded and ran to his task. "You stay here Bluewing, after what happened to Robin I will not let you fight beside me." Said Starfire.  
  
"But-"  
  
"That is an order!" she picked up her weapons and left the room, leaving Bluewing hurt and pissed.  
  
Next Chapter.  
  
Okay, I finally got this chapter down, let's hit 20 reviews and I'll continue. This is StarfireRox23 signing off and wishing you a Merry Christmas, happy Hanukah, or happy Kwanzaa! 


	6. Chapter 5

Hiya guys! Chapter 5 and up is 100% action-packed!! Oh how can Bluewing do that Robin?! .: starts crying hysterically but gets slapped in the face by Crimsonkai:. * sniff * Thanks. .: Crimsonkai walks out of the room grinning and murmuring something:. Anyway, and romance galore! Wheeeeeeeeee ^__^!!! Sorry I just drank hot chocolate. Never EVER give me hot chocolate it makes me really, really hyper. Oh hell, 18 reviews close enough. Without further ado here's Chapter 5. One more thing, there's no POVs.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and I never will the only things I own are my OCs and the bad guys.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Onigumi ran out of the base and took off. When they got their destination, right in front of their eyes stood a small mountain with a tower on the top. The tower seemed to reach endlessly to the smoky sky. "Well here we are," Crimsonkai began. "The Tower of Tamaran." The tower looked as if it was abandoned thousands of years although that is not what they're thinking. "They did it.," Darkwing said right away. "The Yippu Brothers did this." "What was your first clue?" Blazestar asked sarcastically. "This no time for your insane ramblings," Star said. "We need a distraction for the Yippu Brothers minions', any ideas when I was gone?" "Yeah we did think of an idea." Jadefire said solemnly. 'Although I don't like what we picked.' "Tell me what you have planned." Star demanded eagerly. "You'll see," Silverwing said with a devilish grin. "you'll see." And he, Blazestar, and Darkwing snickered. "Do your stuff Darkwing!" Silverwing cried as Darkwing flew to the ground only a few yards away from the Tower of Tamaran's mountain.  
  
It was silent, a dead silence. It seemed to last for hours but it was really 20 agonizing seconds. Darkwing felt the planet rumble under his feet, but he stood headstrong. Out of nowhere, numerous amounts of soldiers from all directions surrounded Darkwing. 'Hm must be the minions.' The minions looked human-like. Red bodies, light green eyes, and practically the same height as Cyborg. One group from behind jumped for the attack. Darkwing blew them away with a dark starbolt and jumped back, landing on a small hill and inhaled deeply. "What is he doing?" Star asked innocently. "You'll see." Silverwing said as he blushed madly and bit his lip. "For Tamaran's sake," Jadefire barked. "tell this poor girl you dumbass!" "Why won't you?" Silverwing spat. "You're the one who's not laughing!" "Oh! Here's the best part!" Blazestar yelped.  
  
Darkwing started swearing in Tamareanian like the world is going to end while shaking his pooh butt (but it's really not fat but he's shaking it like it was). "Com'on is that the best the Yippu Sissies have to offer? Aw, I can fight better than your masters!" Darkwing yelped as he shook his ass. Starfire's eyes were the size as basketballs, mouth dropped, as Jadefire looked disappointed and the boys were laughing like schoolgirls. "This is disturbing," Star said in disgust. "You ACTUALLY agreed with this Jadefire?" "Unfortunately I did," Jadefire replied with as she drew her sword. "we would've made a more appropriate plan but we were rushed by the explosion."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Okay guys," Jadefire began. "We need to make a plan to draw the enemy's minions, any suggestions?" "Yeah," Crimsonkai said. "we have a plan." "We can use Darkwing here to shake his ass and scream whatever name he comes up with!" Silverwing yelped as he and the boys laughed themselves to the ground. "And I saw Starfire wear a thong." Jadefire said. "Really? You did?" Blazestar asked with excitement. "Have a picture?" Jadefire slapped her forehead. "I was being sarcastic! That is the most idiotic plan that I ever heard!"  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
The explosion made the whole base shake. "What the hell was that?" Graystar shrieked. "I don't think boys shriek." Jadefire pointed. "All active members of the Onigumi prepare for battle!" a soldier screamed rather quickly as her ran hall to hall. "They're in the Tower of Tamaran!!!" "Crap." Crimsonkai murmured. "You stay here Graystar." Jadefire said. "You and Raven are the only doctors in this base; and okay Darkwing you can shake your ass if you want just move out!!" "SWEET!!!" the boys yelped.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Darkwing looked like he's having the time of his life, screaming, swearing, but the one thing he loved was shaking his ass. Obviously, the green-eyed soldiers are pissed-off and all attacked at once. "You guys go on!" Darkwing screamed. "I'll be fine go!!!!" "You heard him," Starfire screamed. "MOVE!!!" Starfire lead the charge and blasted some minions that were in their way. "Shit," Crimsonkai called. "I don't like what I sense in there." "Well whatever it is," Blazestar answered as he blast away the red- bodied soldiers with exotic green starbolts. "it'll get the worst ass- kicking that they'll ever get!!"  
  
Jadefire moved ahead of Starfire and sliced the tower's entrance in half. "We're in!" she screamed. Out of nowhere a swarm of minions came charging to the young fighters. "Brace yourselves friends!!!!!!!!!!!!" Starfire screamed as she began shooting the swarm with her guns.  
  
Back at the base, Cyborg has his right arm back; Beast Boy has been badly injured in the right leg and left arm, and Robin made a full recovery, thanks to Raven. "Thanks Raven!" Robin said. "No problem." She replied. "I'm done with Beast Boy." Graystar perked. Raven looked at BB's wounds with disgust. "Okay I only stopped the bleeding." He quickly added. "He's all yours." He said as he quickly removed BB's casts. "YEOW!" BB yelped as Graystar took off his right leg cast. "Well sorry!" Graystar spat. Robin smiled and left the room. On his way out he found Bluewing leaning next to the door. 'Stay cool Robo,' Robin thought with fear when caught sight of Bluewing. 'stay cool.' "I sense your fear you know?" Bluewing said sadly to Robin. "I'm not going to hurt you. Made a full recovery?"  
  
"Yeah I did."  
  
"I'm deeply sorry for what happened, I see we utterly love the same girl." 'No shit Sherlock.' Robin thought as he recalled the beating he got from Bluewing. "Any idea where Starfire is?" Robin asked seriously.  
  
"Yes, she and the others are at the Tower of Tamaran."  
  
"How come you aren't there?"  
  
"Held back after Raven took you into intensive care."  
  
"So what is the Tower of Tamaran?"  
  
"Well the tower is the planet's landmark, technically it's a church. I don't what to expect inside." 'Man I hope she's okay.' Robin thought with worry.  
  
"God!" Jadefire cried as chopped-up 10 minions' heads. "Do these freaks ever stop coming?!" more and more emotionless soldiers coming through the walls, ceilings, and floors attack from all directions. "Starfire," Crimsonkai grunted as he blasted purple-like tornados. "are you sure you'll be alright? Those guns are pretty heavy. Heavier than Jadefire's sword maybe." "Ha!" Jadefire yelped. "Nothin's heavier than my sword!" "We all know that!" Silverwing said as he slammed a minion in the head and landed on the ground with blazing cold eyes. "Do not worry Crimsonkai," Starfire replied as she blasted some green-eyed freaks in the air and soared out of the door. "I am fine, it is amazing how you got me into weapons but for the sake of the planet I am willing to do anything." The Minions stopped and retreated. "Okay this is weird." Blazestar pointed and shivered. "Holy! What the crap is that?!" Silverwing cried as he pointed to a figure.  
  
At the base, Robin and BB are at the kitchen fixing the stove, Raven, Cyborg, Bluewing, and Graystar are fixing the ships from earlier, and some soldiers were ready to lynch Cyborg. "Well the stove's fixed!" BB said with a smile and happy to be out of his casts. "How are you guys doing?" Robin asked. "Just one more ship!" Bluewing replied and continued working on the final ship. "Robin can we talk for a sec?" Cyborg asked as he and Raven jumped out of the ship. BB, Raven, and Cyborg huddled up with Robin.  
  
"Dude," BB began. "Bluewing gave you such a thrashing!" "How can you still trust him?" Raven asked. "This might be a trap." Cyborg responded. "Relax," Robin began. "he deserves a second chance." "It's your funeral." Raven replied and left the huddle. "Yeah," BB said. "Good luck." And left as Cyborg said nothing and left. "Ship's done!" Bluewing shouted cheerfully. "Boo-ya!" Cyborg cried. "They can't kill me! WHOO, WHOO!!!" The others sweat dropped. "And I get to make my TOFU SPECIAL!!!!!!!!!" BB screamed and dances around like an idiot. ("Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! It's your birthday! It's your birthday! We're going to party like it's your birthday!) "If you're going to sing that gay 50 Cent song you are sadly mistaken." Raven said in a pissed tone. "HEY! 50 Cent rocks!" Cyborg cried.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* SR23: OMG! He's gay! I knew it!  
  
Cyborg: I'm not gay!  
  
StarfireRox23: Sure you are. (if you're wondering why I used my full name see my second story) I saw you flirting with my computer 2 days ago and have it on tape so you gotta be.  
  
Silverwing: Awesome!  
  
Cyborg: WHAT?! YOU!!!!!!! * start shooting SR23 *  
  
SR23: Okay, I'm hurt now. Blazestar, take over.  
  
Blazestar looking at SR23's body: O.o okay?  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"50 Cent sucks so let's stop acting like idiots."  
  
"Ha! You just admit you're an idiot!"  
  
"So are you."  
  
"Okay break it up!" Robin cried but is response failed. "Let me try." Bluewing said as he lifted his hand in the air, balled up into a fist. ("Am not." "Are too." "Am not." "Are too.") Bluewing slammed his fist in to the ground that made the whole room shake. "Okay, okay you win!" Cyborg cried. "I gonna make some tofu! I'm gonna make some tofu!" Beast Boy sang. "Let's get out of here." Raven said in a pissed anime expression. "I don't think I can stand another Beast Boy outburst." 'Although he's cute when he says his outbursts..Wait, did I just think that? EW! Note to self, commit suicide.' She thought with disgust. Robin and Bluewing nodded and left the room. "Wait for us!" Cyborg and Beast Boy cried as they ran to the others. "If I were Starfire, I would guard the outside entrance of the base." Bluewing suggested. The rest agreed.  
  
As they were walking toward the first door, it just burst open with a figure standing in front of the Titans (when I said the Titans that included Bluewing and Graystar) "Show yourself!" Robin demanded as he reached for his bo. The figure limped toward Robin into the light. The figure had long blonde hair that was covered with streaks of red fluid, exotic green eyes that had a terrified look, wearing army camouflage. "My God," Bluewing whispered. "Blazestar." Cyborg finished for him. Blazestar's legs are badly cut and covered with blood (with a capital B), and his right arm was worse than both of his legs combined. "Dude what happened?" BB asked and Blazestar passed out 2 seconds after BB's question, his face meeting the floor as a pool of blood surrounds his body. "Oh my God!" Raven yelped. "Somebody help him up!" Beast Boy cried. "I don't want him bleeding all over the floor I just washed it!" "Could you just forget about the friggin' floor?!" Robin cried as he and Raven picked Blazestar's bleeding body, as some of his blood in dripping all over the back of Robin's cape. 'Great," Robin thought. 'I just had this dry-cleaned.'  
  
30 minutes later.  
  
"Thanks for healing me Raven," Blazestar said cheerfully, no longer bleeding, as he tied his hair to a ponytail. Raven gazed at Blazestar's hair. It's so clean, so shiny (his hair has been cleaned up during recovery), and she stared at his serious, yet kind eyes. 'Man that dude is so dead,' BB thought as he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. 'hold on a sec, I'm not in love with Raven.Or maybe I am.' "So what happened to you?" Graystar asked. "And what happened to Starfire?" Robin demanded as he grabbed Blazestar's collar. "Well it happened like this really." Blazestar replied as he turned away from Robin with a sadden look.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Holy! What the crap is that!?" Silverwing cried as he pointed to the shady figure. "Show yourself!" Star demanded as she loaded her bazooka. "Aren't we impatient today." The voice was so familiar that the Onigumi had fear and terror in their eyes. "MOONKAI?" they cried as he revealed himself. "Why?" Jadefire demanded. "Why?" he replied coldly. "I'm doing this for the sake of Komand'r." "Geez," Blazestar whispered in Star's ear. "I forgot that Blackfire had a real name." "I too have forgotten." Star replied. "SILENCE!!" Moonkai spat in Star's face. "I respected Blackfire, she was like a sister that I never had." "Then why work for the Yippu Brothers?" Crimsonkai asked. "They said they could help me free Blackfire from jail if I eliminate you so," Moonkai said in a cheerfully. "it's time for you guys to go to Hell." And headed directly to Starfire with a bloody red starbolt.  
  
She dodged it, making Moonkai's fist cash into the floor. Star shot a swarm of green starbolts while Moonkai is off-guard. Moonkai quickly got up just in time for two starbolts to hit his chest but reflected the others. "What?" Starfire asked in disbelief. "Ha! I forgot to mention," Moonkai said with a smile. "that I've been gifted with new powers from the Yippu Brothers!" Luckily for Starfire, Silverwing came and pushed her out of the way. Starfire aimed her bazooka while Silverwing and Blazestar flew toward Moonkai. Silverwing made and ice blue starbolt as Blazestar made an exotic green whip (NOT the Rose Whip from YYH). Blazestar charged at Moonkai who obviously missed and Blazestar whipped the red-eyed Tamareanian in the back as he was still off-guard. Moonkai shot a starbolt to Blazestar as he missed.  
  
Starfire held her bazooka high and it glowed of her energy. "I do not wish to hurt you Moonkai!" she called out and with one trigger, the energy was the size of Robin and Cyborg's sonic boom. Of course Moonkai could easily dodge it but Blazestar grappled on Moonkai, leaving him unable to move. "IDIOT!" Moonkai screamed. That blast is going to kill us both!" "Oh my." Star whispered and wide-eyed. "DON"T DO IT BLAZESTAR!!!!!!!!!!" Jadefire screamed and jumped in front of the blast. "JADEFIRE!!" Blazestar screamed and released Moonkai and flew toward Jadefire. She lifted her sword and placed it right in front of her and had one thought only as she awaited death:  
  
'Please forgive me Blazestar.'  
  
Blazestar managed to save Jadefire unharmed but as a result, Blazestar's legs and right arm have been seriously injured. ".Jadefire. You're the c- craziest p-p-person t-that I ever met." "Why did you save me?" Jadefire asked. "I was supposed to die in honor to save you." "I was going to move eventually before the blast hit me." "Take this traitor!!" Crimsonkai screamed as he blasted tornados to Moonkai. "Wait here." Jadefire ordered to Blazestar and jumped toward Moonkai. "Shit." Moonkai murmured, when he found out the fact that he can't move. Moonkai caught the blue-eyed warrior's sword before she knew it. "NOW CRIMSONKAI!" Jadefire screamed and Crimsonkai slammed the blood-eyed fighter in the head, making him hurl down to the floor. "I think we just won." Silverwing said hastily. Moonkai got up slowly and made a crazed grin and began chanting some spell in an unknown language. The room began slowly looking like blood.  
  
Starfire ran toward Moonkai and begged, "Please Moonkai, we do wish to hurt you!" Moonkai finished the chant as the room turned brick red. The Onigumi crashed into the wall in all directions except of Blazestar who hurled to the next floor. Starfire however, was real close to Moonkai and got most of the blow and crashed to the second floor as well, lying next to Blazestar.  
  
"B-Blazestar," Star began weakly. "Are you still able to fly?" "Y-yeah." He replied.  
  
"Go to the T-T-Titans, t-they w-will help and R-Raven shall heal your wounds." Blazestar levitated above Starfire and blasted a hole in the wall. "You know I can't leave you here." Blazestar said. Star made a faint green glow in her hand and said, "If you do not go to the base, I will hurt you faster than you say 'Cyborg is gay'." Blazestar gulped and flew out of the tower as fast as he could.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"So pretty much Blackfire is the main reason why Moonkai switched. And what is it with me being gay?!" Cyborg responded. "Moonkai needs to see the light, Blackfire is a traitor to us all." Graystar answered. "And I have no idea why Star said that you were gay." Blazestar answered. "What are we waiting for?" Robin demanded. "Are we gonna stand here all day while the Onigumi dies or are we going to kick some major Yippu Brother ass?!" Bluewing yelped. "Com'on," BB cried. "Let's save everyone!"  
  
"Wait!" Graystar barked. "Blazestar you stay here, I don't anyone in this base attacking each other in any way got that?" "Yes sir." Blazestar replied and left the room. "Listen," Graystar began. "I can take you to the Tower of Tamaran but you have been warned." "Why?" Robin asked. "The tower is a dangerous place, even before this war broke out so watch what you're dong, is that clear?" the rest nodded.  
  
"Alright," Robin said as he clenched his fists. "Teen Titans, GO!" and he and the others ran out of the door really fast. "Hmm, sonic boom not bad!" Blazestar said in amazement.  
  
Next Chapter.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE!!! 


	7. Chapter 6

Hi dudes! Thanks so much for the reviews! My God, these reviews make me want to strip REAL bad j/k! I swear Science is gonna kill me =(... Unless I kill it! * snickers and loads her flamethrower * along with Social Studies!!!  
  
SR23: You're not using Dad's switch?  
  
StarfireRox23: Not now, yet... Hypothetically if we hit somewhere about 100, 200, or 300 reviews, I'M GOING TO SCREAM TO WHOLE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jadefire: What are you going to say?  
  
StarfireRox23: HELLO WORLD! I'M A PERVERT AND DAMN PROUD OF IT!!!!!!!!!! And go jump in a pool naked, seen by dozens of people, hypothetically of course.  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Bluewing: Let's get this chapter over with before she goes completely insane.  
  
SR23: Sorry for the long update, I had serious writer's block, my computer crashed, and my sis has been trying to delete this chappy -.- ... here's Chapter 6.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or DC Comics and I never will. The only things I own are the bad guys and my OCs.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Titans managed to get up the mountain...alive. "We're *pant* almost there." Graystar breathed. "I don't know," Cyborg began. "why you allow these stupid precautions."  
  
"You want to be surrounded by a Glorg? They like to attack in high places for those outside of our culture."  
  
"Meep!" and continued climbing. They reached the peak of the mountain at stared with awe when they saw they saw the Tower of Tamaran. "Whoa... " Robins said in awe. "That is one big tower!" Beast Boy cried as he pointed at it. "I'm sorry," Graystar said. "For what?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"I only know 2 floors of the tower, the rest only royalty may enter." "How many floors are there?" Raven asked when she looked at its endless structure. "I think it has 5, 000 floors." Graystar replied nervously. "FIVE THOUSAND FLOORS?!?!?" Everyone screamed. "HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO CLIMB FIVE THOUSAND FLOORS?!?" Bluewing screamed in Graystar's face. "Heh," Graystar said as smirked. "Every Tamareanian knows that there's a hidden elevator inside the tower, we just don't know where it is. If you're thinking flying up five thousand floors" Bluewing began to sweat nervously. 'Does he know?' he thought with fear. 'If that bastard Robin told him, he is going to die in a nice slow and painful death.'  
  
"Look, let's just forget about the floors and save everyone!" Beast Boy cried and starts wailing his hands in chibi form (A/N: He's so cute in chibi form ^_^ along with Robin *starts thinking of horny things about Robin but gets hit in the back of the head by Akomiko the Japanese Wonder Girl* WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?!?  
  
Akomiko: The door was open ^^.  
  
SR23: It's unexpected but why not? You can stay.  
  
Akomiko: YAY! BUT ROBIN'S MINE!!  
  
SR23: No he isn't, he belongs to Star. We can fight later)  
  
"I agree," Robin said. Even with his mask on, you can still see the coldness and anger in his eyes. "can you sense anything inside?" Raven scanned the tower with her thoughts and answered, "Something is very wrong inside, I hear screaming and very powerful fighters, the top floor contains all the evil within, and I sense some faint energy from the top floor... it's dying." "Crap." Bluewing said under his breath. "Let's go!" Bluewing tried to fly off but his leg was caught on Graystar. "Wait," Graystar said. "I hear footsteps. Keep on the ground, we're not far anyway."  
  
The trip was quicker than they expected it to be. They're not tired or sweaty. "Okay," Beast Boy began. "why aren't we sweaty or tired?" "We have entered sacred land," Graystar replied. "this land has been blessed by the ancient ones so our souls are purified; but the way how Raven described the inside of the tower, I don't think that we're safe even with the purified zone."  
  
They approached the entrance slowly. Cyborg walked up and pushed the door open as hard as he could but no prevail. "GOD!!" Cyborg shouted, kicked the door, and stubbed his toe badly. "You just pull it." Graystar pointed as he tried to hold back his laughter. "Well I don't see any handle." Cyborg said as his anger rose. "It's done by a physic." Raven said. "I just figured it out."  
  
"Azarath," Raven began as her eyes glowed white. "Metrion, Zinthos!" the door burst opened. The moment the door opened, Robin already got 2 of his birdarangs out from his utility belt. "FREEZE!!" he yelled. A dead silence filled the room; a dark aura slowly surrounded the room as a figure is faintly seen in the mist. "A Yippu..." Graystar gasped. Robin heard it and threw the birdarangs at the figure and kept his guard up as his weapons disappeared in the fog. Somehow, they never blew off and the figure walked toward the Titans slowly.  
  
"Hello," the figure said as he showed himself. He was the same height as Bluewing, very tall... maybe 5"9, dark clothes, dark hair, and blue eyes. "Who are you?!" Robin demanded. "And what have you done with Starfire?!" Bluewing added. "Me?" the boy replied. "I am called Rubywing, the youngest of the Yippu Brothers and Starfire? The leader of the Onigumi? Heh, she put up quite a fight for my eldest brother, Silversky." "Silversky!" Graystar cried under his breath. "It took all six of us to beat her to the ground, good thing she was bleeding like mad from Moonkai so it was much easier than we expected to be," Rubywing continued with a smile. "luckily we found some technology to keep her, you know, under control?" and laughed. "If you do anything to hurt her I'll-" Robin began angrily but Rubywing cut him off saying, "Or what? Destroy me with that pathetic excuse for weapons? Allow me to introduce the technology that we used for the one some call, Koriand'r," Rubywing said evilly. "COME OUT DARKWING!!! GO FEAST UPON YOUR ENEMIES FOR OUR VICTORY!!!!" (A/N: I gotta stop playing the Onimusha series for the PS2 ^^;;; they're rated M but they're really good games ^_^, that's how I got my dark behavior. It's about these samurais, they're different samurais in each sequel, in feudal Japan and there's demons running around and everything gets gory there, this samurai is given a graunlet by the power of the Orges in order to defeat the demons etc.)  
  
Darkwing slowing came out of the shadows and the dark aura slowly cleared so the Titans can see a clear view of him. His dark eyes were no longer filled with sensitivity; instead, they are cold and merciless. "He's controlled!!" Raven cried. "I can't disable the affects!" "FEAST APON HER FLESH!!!!" Rubywing screamed. Darkwing charged at Raven at full force but Raven bounced him away but he quickly regained posture and charged back. Graystar jumped in and grappled Darkwing to the ground. "Darkwing," Graystar grunted. "snap out of it, it's me, Graystar, don't you remember me?" Rubywing laughed at what Graystar just said. "Idiot," Rubywing began. "you think talking to him might break his trance? EAT HIM ALIVE DARKWING!!! THAT'S WHAT YOU REALLY WANT!!! I SAW IT IN YOUR DREAMS!!!" Graystar eyes widen in horror as Darkwing pinned him down and went closer to bite Graystar's arm off.  
  
"Azarath, Netrion, ZINTHOS!!" Raven screamed and thrashed Darkwing to the wall. Darkwing, without a single dent showing his entire body, grinned evilly at Raven, licked his lips as his eyes went to pitch black to bloody red, stretched his hand out to Graystar who was away from Darkwing, closed it, and Graystar started screaming like mad. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" Raven cried as she grappled Darkwing telekinetically and threw him to the ground. Robin and Cyborg were ready to jump into the fight but Raven stopped them with her force field. "No." she said coldly. "Raven..." Beast Boy said with worry.  
  
"I'll fight Darkwing alone." Raven said as her eyes turned white. "Raven are you crazy?" Graystar grunted. "We just found out that he's part demon, how can we stop a demon?"  
  
"I'm demon (A/N: Well I think Raven is)," Raven said. "and he's physic right?" Raven walked a few steps toward Darkwing as Darkwing's grin grew wider and wider for each step Raven took. 'Yes,' Rubywing thought evilly as Raven stopped walking. 'she's demon so it might be a high chance to get her to our side and conquer this rundown planet.' And mentally chuckled. "Azarath, Netrion, ZINTHOS!!!" Raven screamed and started to shoot energy balls from her hands (remember in Nevermore Raven was shooting her energy at Trigon? Just saying ^^;;; DON'T KILL ME!!) at Darkwing...but Darkwing just stood there as his eyes were showing a faint tint of sensitivity.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE?!" Rubywing screamed to Darkwing. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY OF THE ATTACK!!!" Darkwing moved out of the way like Rubywing told him to like a good slave boy and shot Raven with a dark red starbolt...direct hit I may add. "RAVEN!!!!!" Beast Boy cried as he turned into a pterodactyl and attacked Darkwing. "NO!!!" Bluewing cried as Darkwing regained posture and gave Beast Boy an aerial attack to the ground. Raven saw what Darkwing done to Beast Boy. She stared in horror and turned her neck to Rubywing, who was smiling victoriously. Raven quickly got up and ran so fast to Darkwing while he was still off guard, grappled him on the neck with a beautiful headlock, raised herself high above the air with him, and quickly dived down still has Darkwing's neck in her hands.  
  
The others' eyes widened when they saw Raven falling like a rock. 'She is not going to make it,' Bluewing thought to himself. 'there's no way she can come out of this alive without killing Darkwing.' Raven lead the fall to Rubywing, who was crying 'HOLY SHIT!!' over and over and setup a barrier at Raven's aerial attack. The barrier wasn't strong enough because of Raven's power is too great to be able to bounce it away. In short, Raven pinned down both Darkwing and Rubywing, making one giant hole (away from Beast Boy's of course). After the battle was over, Cyborg and Robin quickly ran to Beast Boy's hole and helped him up. His wounds weren't anything fatal, maybe just a few scratches on his face and body but he's okay to go on. Raven however might be a different story (judging by all the power that she used to pin down Darkwing and Rubywing).  
  
Bluewing pulled Raven out of the hole and laid her down for a bit so he could help Graystar with Darkwing. Beast Boy ran to Raven's motionless body and lifted her head gently. 'Damn this is all my fault,' he thought with sorrow. 'I should never attack when Raven said we shouldn't. Damn I'm so stupid.' "No you're not," Raven said weakly as she opened her eyes and looked at Beast Boy with compassion. "you helped me when you needed to, I'm the stupid one."  
  
"You're not the stupid one, you're always smart, and I always thought you were nice" 'Deep down.' Beast Boy thought and mentally chuckled. 'Oh yeah, she totally wants me.' "I don't want you," Raven said with her usual pissed tone. "In case you forgotten, I know how to read minds." Beast Boy blushed madly when Raven said 'I know how to read minds' thing. 'He's so cute when he blushes,' Raven thought until an image of Beast Boy and her appeared in her mind and it shows them Frenching away. 'whoa, where did that come from?!' "Well at least you won." Beast Boy said with a smile. 'I stand corrected about Raven,' Bluewing thought with a smile. 'she did make it.'  
  
Graystar pulled out Darkwing and slapped him silly as a white squared- shaped thing fell out of his right ear. They noticed it, Robin picked it up and noticed right a way what it was and looked like he was going to barf. "So?" Bluewing asked. "What is it?" "Dandruff." Robin replied still looking green...but not a green to throw up on Bluewing.  
  
Darkwing moaned as his sight cleared and is able to see the others. "What happened?" he asked weakly. "I know I was being controlled and I fought against it, but it took the best of me-" and winced in pain. "I know Raven gave me the most killer aerial attack....oh no." Darkwing quickly got up despite his pains, he ran to Raven and Beast Boy's spot, Beast Boy gave Raven to him, Darkwing laid her down gently, put hiss hands on Raven's head, and she began to glow goldish-yellow. 10 seconds later, Raven stopped glowing and sat up as she was unharmed as Darkwing healed himself next. "Thank you." Raven said. "No problem," Darkwing replied with a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry I hurt you."  
  
"It wasn't your fault."  
  
"Yeah it is, I'm too stupid to stay out of the way like I'm supposed to and you guys found out that I'm part demon."  
  
"Who cares that you're demon? I'm demon too and I don't have a problem with that." And smiled at Darkwing that made him blush a pinkish color. Beast Boy gave out a sign of anger that Darkwing was able to see clearly and shut the hell up. "Are you okay?" Robin asked as he helped Darkwing up. "Yeah I'm fine." He replied.  
  
"Any idea where the others are?" "Any idea where Starfire is?" Bluewing asked.  
  
"Well I remember that I came inside the tower because I heard a scream from Jadefire. When I entered in, I was surrounded by Rubywing and I never stood a chance." "So you haven't seen them at all then?" Graystar asked. "No I haven't." Darkwing replied. "Okay so we're clueless where the others are," Cyborg began. "so we better start looking for them." 'No shit Sherlock.' Bluewing thought. "The ceiling has a hole." Cyborg said. "Looks like somebody's been thrown up there. Somebody, give me a lift." Bluewing lifted Cyborg and threw him up the hole in the ceiling. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!" Cyborg screamed. "GET UP HERE!!!" The others quickly climbed up the hole in the ceiling and stared in horror on what they saw. Blood was all over the room and drops of it started pouring on Beast Boy's hair. "MY HAIR!!!" Beast Boy screamed. "IT'S COVERED WITH SOMEBODY'S BLOOD!!!!" "Would you forget about your goddamn hair?!" Bluewing yelled.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Cyborg," Robin began. "can you make an analysis on the blood?" Cyborg nodded, carefully picked up a few drops of blood with his sterile hands, put it in his scanners, and waited fro the results.  
  
Next Chapter...  
  
SR23: Hehe, a little cliffy...Okay this is my first cliffy so be gentle!  
  
Blazestar: Yeah right.  
  
SR23: Well it is! *notices Akomiko doing perverted things to Robin* AKOMIKO!!! HE'S NOT YOURS!!!  
  
Akomiko: I don't give a damn! ^_^ He's so damn sexy!!  
  
Robin: HELP!!!!  
  
SR23: Okay while I get Akomiko out of Robin's pants, REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
